Current cancellation techniques may be utilized to cancel current at one or more nodes of a circuit. For example, current cancellation techniques may be utilized to cancel leakage current that degrades signals in a current sensor device. In a specific example, current cancellation techniques may be utilized in optical sensors. Optical sensors that employ photo sensor diodes are used in electronic devices to detect ambient light conditions. However, the resolution of such optical sensors can be limited by leakage current, most notably dark current produced by the photo sensor diodes. Dark current is the current that is generated by photo sensor diodes when the photo sensor diodes are exposed to total darkness (i.e., are exposed to no light). The amount of dark current generated by photo sensor diodes varies with process variations of the diode, the area of the diode, the temperature of the diode, the junction depth of the diode, and so forth. However, the amount of dark current generated in typical optical sensors may range from one (1) pico Ampere (pA) to one hundred (100) pA at room temperature.